Cyborg Superman
Cyborg Superman originally known as scientist and astronaut Hank Henshaw, is an evil counterpart to Superman as well as his enemy. Using Kryptonian technology and genetics, he takes on the identity as the Cyborg Superman and seeks revenge on the true Superman for the death of his wife. Cyborg Superman has been known to oppose the Green Lantern Corps and has fought them multiple times. Biography Cosmic Radiation Storm Hank Henshaw was a scientist and a crew member of the doomed LexCorp space shuttle Excalibur. Hank and the other three members of the Excalibur crew, including his wife Terri, were sent to study a high level cosmic radiation storm occurring just between Venus and Earth. But the radiation would prove to be much higher then anticipated, and their shuttles shielding was compromised. The crew of the Excalibur were exposed to high levels of cosmic radiation, but were fortunate enough to set the auto-pilot to send them back to Earth. However, their navigation systems were damaged in the storm resulting in the shuttle to crash miles outside of Metropolis. Hatred Towards Superman As a result of the radiation exposure, two of the crew members bodies were completely destroyed. However, their minds survived but were becoming unstable with each passing moment, forcing the two to commit suicide to escape their pain. As for Hank and his wife Terri, Hank's body began to decay slower then the others while Terri was dying from the radiation slowly but entirely. Hank then sought to take his wife into the city in the hope of using LexCorp facilities to cure their sickness. On the way to Lexcorp, Superman oversaw Hank's stolen car wrecking havoc on the streets of Metropolis, and so Superman stepped in and stopped Hank's car. During a brief battle with Superman, Henshaw's body had begun to rapidly decay while Terri was coming closer and closer to death. Upon realizing that Hank was trying to save his wife, Superman provided his assistance to the couple by getting them to a Lexcorp facility. Unfortunately by the time they arrived, Terri had died from the radiation. Before Hank himself supposedly died, he blamed Superman for interfering, claiming that if he had not arrived then he could have saved his wife, screaming that he blamed Superman before his body disintegrated. This would leave a mark on Superman's conscience, who for a time blamed himself for Terri and Hank's deaths. Over time though as he looked through the facts of Team Excalibur's exposure to the radiation, Kal-El surmised that even if they had made it in time, it was unlikely that Lexcorp could save her, leaving Kal-El with the belief that nothing could have saved them. The Mind Outlives the Body However, Henshaw had not truly died. Though his physical body had expired, his mind was able to transcend the limitations of the human mind and allowed Hank to implant his consciousness into the LexCorp's mainframe. Now able to control technology, Hank streamed all over the Lexcorp network looking for information regarding Superman, and found not only information regarding Kryptonite but he found Superman's genetic code which Lex Luthor acquired from simple strands of hair from his and Lois Lane's apartment. By this point, Henshaw's electronic consciousness had begun to disrupt Earth's communications networks. Using NASA communications equipment, Henshaw transmitted his mind along with the knowledge of Superman he uncovered at Lexcorp, to General Dru-Zod's Drop Ship acquired by the United States military, and from that point Hank to command of the Drop Ship, reactivated its systems, and used it to depart the Earth. Rise of the Kryptonian Cyborg Henshaw spent some time traveling between planets; searching for Kryptonian Scout Ships had still remained slightly functional over the course of thousands of years. Out of pure luck, Hank did indeed manage to find a Scout Ship that had sufficient power and resources to do what he needed done. Hank used Kal-El's genetic code as a template for creating a new body for himself using the Scout Ship's barely functional genesis chamber. Not able to construct a fully organic body with the chamber, Hank permitted the use of cybernetic enhancements made with Kryptonian alloys to make the body whole. When the body was fully grown and made stable, Hank transferred his mind into the clone cyborg where upon he exposed himself to the rays of a yellow sun to make himself familiar to his new body. Having acquired everything he needed to exact his revenge, Hank departed the Scout Ship but not before using what little fuel the ship had to power the Drop Ship which would take him back to Earth. With Superman thought to be deceased after his battle with Doomsday, Henshaw was unable to directly seek revenge against the man he had come to perceive as his enemy and instead sought to destroy Superman's reputation. To that end, the Cyborg claimed to be Superman reborn; using knowledge obtained from the Lexcorp mainframe, which contained a secret file belonging to Lex Luthor which had the Meta-Humans the Justice League was searching for along with the identities of Superman and Batman. In his first act of impersonating Superman, Hank defended the President of the United States from an assassination attempt which he had orchestrated. When confronted by Lois Lane, the Cyborg claimed his memory was "blurry" but he could see a "spaceship on a farm. The name 'Kent'", but deep down Lois knew that it wasn't him. Powers and Abilities * Electronic Consciousness: Since he is, at the core, an energy being, Henshaw is extremely difficult to permanently destroy, as he can transfer his electronic consciousness into any nearby machine. The maximum distance range of this transfer is unknown. * Technomorphing: Unlike most techno-paths, he does not just command them, he incorporates them into himself and nearby technology becomes an extension of himself. He can take any machine and, once it is a part of him, he can transform it into anything his mind can imagine, and thanks to time spent traveling across many universes, he can imagine a lot. Among other abilities, Henshaw can animate machines, construct any technological device, control any mechanical system and change the shape of the mechanical components of his "bodies". * Cyborg Kryptonian Physiology: Thanks to his interactions with Superman's growth codex, the Cyborg possesses knowledge of both Superman's Kryptonian genetic code and Kryptonian technology. This information allows the Henshaw to construct bodies with organic portions that are genetically identical to Superman and mechanical components built from Kryptonian alloys. Using Superman's genetic code gives the Cyborg access to all of Superman's powers, including super strength, speed, invulnerability and senses. ** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of the Cyborg-Superman's strength is unknown, but he has been to match strengths with Superman. ** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. ** Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. ** Flight: He is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Superhuman Speed: He is not as fast as the Flash, but he can achieve faster than light speed under his own power in space. ** Super-Breath: He is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. ** Super Hearing: His hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Senses: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. ** Heat Vision: He can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Astronauts Category:Lexcorp Industries Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Clones Category:Kryptonians Category:Meta-Humans Category:Immortals